If you ever come back
by Juelli
Summary: A Fanfiction about Rigsby and Grace it includes some songs of the Script. :
1. You're gone

**Soo my first fanfiction. I heard the song and I think it's a good one for Rigspelt. Rigsby will always wait for Grace just to get her back. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. :)**

**I own nothing.**

He always thought, what he had done. Why had she walked away without a word? He missed her. Every minute of the day he missed her. In his dreams, at work, in the evening, at the parties and yet at this boring Saturday afternoon he missed her. It seemed so long ago since she broke up with him but he always hears her laughter at the kitchen, see her shampoo at the shower feel at some of her shirts she never wanted back.

_And if your covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without__ you_

Sometimes he catches himself by buying healthy food for her and than he recognized that it was nonsense. And then he eats always the carrot sticks by himself.

_If the truth is your a liar  
Then just say that your okay  
I'm sleepin on your side of the bed goin out of my head now_

The time at work was the hardest part of the break up. To see her every day and see her smile like she really moved on. But sometimes he thought that she looks at him with this special smile on her lips like she missed him too. The sleep without her was painfully.

_And if your out there tryina move on  
But somethin pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here tryina persuade you like your in the same room_

So now he sits her at the sofa with all the wonderful memories of his angel. The picture of them at the table. And he remembers all the details of their relationship their jokes, the wonderful moments together, the dreams they had for example to travel to Norway just to see the landscape.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

He hoped that she would come back a day. That she use the key he gave her a long time ago. But he knows that she wouldn't come back, she didn't want him anymore. He had to accept this.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time  
Cuz your never commin home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now_

Cho told him just this day. That he has to let Grace go. To let her go out of his heart and soul. But he only wants Grace just Grace…only Grace. He would wait for her forever. He hoped that she would come back one day.

_I'll leave the door on th__e latch  
If youu ever come back.  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
_

He wouldn't say a thing. He wouldn't ask why she break up their relationship without talking to him. Grace would give him his happiness back if she only would come back.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

Maybe he should go out today. Meeting some friends. Forget to think about Grace all the time. And what he had loose. Yeah that was a good plan, a thing he should do.

In this moment he heard a knock on the door. Quiet but it was there. He opened the door. And there was Grace.

"I think we should talk."

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_**Next chapter is about their talk and I think with another Script Song. ;)**  
_


	2. Talk

**So Chapter 2 of If you ever come back. I have holidays, so happy about it. :D They're talking about their relationsship. I can't wait to see the new episode tmoro. :) Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me!**

„You want something to drink? " Wayne was really nervous. He wasn't sure about what Grace wants to talk about. About their break up? Now?

"No thank you, I just want to talk" she smiled at him shyly. He offered her the couch. "Sit down. Happened something?" Why was she here? He was happy to see her but something was up. He knows that, he saw it in her face.

She sat down on the couch and started nervously to look around.

_It's too much to take, it's too hard to break me_

_Oh from this moment on  
I'm changing the way I feel yeah  
From this moment on, it's time to get a real_

"I know it's late but I want to tell you why I break up our relationship"

Wayne stand on the doorframe to the living room, look at her with a sad look. He looked her in the eyes. He never thought that he was angry with Grace. He always thought that he was only disappointed but he feels know a mix between Anger, Frustration and Grief. "You want to tell me your reasons now? Are you kidding Grace? You think that I want to her your reasons 5 months after you break up with me?"

Grace looked at the floor when she said "Please, I want that you understand why I did it"

Wayne calmed down a little bit when he looked at her, she was her that was what matters.

"I wish you had talk with me about your decision. When you broke up with me I had the feeling that I don't know who you are. I…didn't understand…It was perfect Grace. We had a solution for our problem and you…"

_Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on_

"That was the Problem Wayne. It wasn't perfect and you know that! Have you really thought that it was the perfect solution, really? We weren't ready for the ultimatum."

Wayne stepped in the room and sat down in front of Grace in the chair. He looked at her for a while. His voice was dangerously quiet. "So you want to say that our relationship was a waste of time? A thing you never wanted?"

"That's not what I'm saying; you know that I loved you!" Loved you, the words echo in his head. Loved the past, she loved him. She moved on.

_But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone, and moved on  
But you're long gone, you moved on_

"Believe me, we weren't ready Wayne." Her voice became soft. "We had always to sneak around. We never had an official Date. Not everybody knows about our relationship. What about travelling together? It wasn't possible, because one of us had to stay at the office. We never went to the park in Sacramento to picnic or something because we were afraid that someone could see us. It doesn't matter for you, does it? But it was important for me. All the time we had a relationship behind closed doors. But I wasn't sure if we would feel the same way if we get all these chances and possibilities. I thought that it would change our relationship, that it would change us." She started to cry. Wayne was confused, he had offered her all these chances and she didn't want it because she was afraid that their relationship wasn't strong enough? He loves her more than his life. He only wanted her.

_So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah  
I'm barely used to sayin me instead of us_

"We never try it Grace. Why you don't want to try it?" Grace looked him straight in the eyes, her eyes full of tears. It breaks his heart to see her like this. "Because I don't want to loose you." He stand up and sat down next to her. Hold her the first time after a long time. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You can never loose me" He whispered in her ear.

_Oh from this moment on  
I'm changing the way I feel yeah  
From this moment on  
It's time to get a real_

**I'm happy about reviews. So there not back together, let's see what will happen in the next chapter. :)**_  
_


	3. Thinking

**Thanks to Everia, veras333, xxAndy&Erinxx (Lisa) and Rigspelt Shipper for the great Reviews. Michela you have the best song choice for this couple ever! ;) **

**I'm happy you ****all like the story and I'm really sorry for my bad English, I try to avoid mistakes, but I think nobody would read this story in German so you have to read this story in my bad English. :D Haha okay so chapter 3. **

For a long time they said nothing, just laid in each other arms like they never broke up. After a while, Wayne stood up from the couch, Grace had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up. Instead he went into the bedroom and searched for a blanket. She looked so peacefully, she looked like he remembered her sleeping. Oh he had missed that. He couldn't resist and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She moved under the touch of his lips at her skin. He hadn't forgotten what she told him this evening and there was so much left unsaid, but for this moment he was only happy to have her in his apartment.

_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can __you see me oh, can you see me _

He didn't understand why she told him her reasons for the break up now. He was sure that there was a reason for her coming. She had always avoided a personal talk between them. He was confused and he didn't feel better about the whole situation. Moving out of the living room he turned off the light and left the apartment. He needed a walk, fresh air and maybe a talk with someone who could tell him what happened at the moment.

_I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh, can you hear me_

It was cold outside and windy as hell. He quickly went to his car and started the motor. He drove 15 minutes then he moved the car into a parking lot and walked to a little bridge. It was his favourite place of Sacramento, quiet and miles from the chaos of the city. He lean against the balustrade and looked up to the sky. There was too much smoke and light from the city to see stars. Grace told him one time that she missed the stars; she had always seen them in Iowa. Grace, Grace, Grace it seemed like there was no place without her, he always thought about her. It was impossible for him not to thought about her. He had hoped that he could forget her for a moment just to think about what the talk this afternoon mean to him and his feelings for her. But his feelings for this woman would never change, no matter what she did or said. He was totally in love with her. It was good to feel the air and to hear the purl of the river but he realized that he had to go back to his apartment; he had to go back to Grace. All the answers for his questions had Grace so he got into the vehicle and moved back to the city.

_If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
With anyone that you wanted to be with  
Do anything that you wanted to do  
What would it be and who would it be with you_

**So just a short chapter, I wanted to show that Wayne didn't understand Grace's behaviour and is confused with the situation. So next chapter they will continue their talk. :) **


	4. The next morning

**Hi sorry for the late up date. But I will try to update the next part of it in the next days! ****It's just a short chapter I know but I hope you enjoy it. At the moment I'm really disappointed by the show no cute Rigspelt scenes**. **But I liked Mashburn and Lisbon. :D**

The other morning Wayne was a little bit afraid to see Grace. He wasn't sure anymore if she would tell him more and the real reason why she was here.

Maybe she would just walk away, again.

_And it hurts so bad that I search my skin  
For the entry point, where love went in  
And ricocheted and bounced around  
And left a hole when you walked out _

So he got up and went into the kitchen. After he had set the table and made coffee, he heard steps and Graces Voice. "Wayne? You're awake?"

He smiled it was always her who get up early, he was late riser. "I'm in the kitchen." He said back.

He sat at the kitchen table when Grace entered the room. "Morning." She smiled. This is a good thing. Wayne thought. She doesn't look like she wanted to leave any minute.

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

"Coffee?" Wayne asked and gave her a cup. "Thanks" and with that Grace sat down on the chair in front of Wayne.

"You slept well?"

"Yeah thanks. Can I ask you something?" What did she want? Wayne was suspicious. "Of course."

"I'm not sure but… have you left the apartment, yesterday?" He thought she had sleep and haven't perceived anything. He looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were full of fear.

He stood up to get another cup of coffee.

He turned around when he said: "I was but not long. I think an hour or so."

"Why? I mean…can't you stand the thought that I'm here? I can go if you want"

_I'm damaged goods for all to see  
Now who would ever want to be with me_

"No Grace of course not. I like it when you're here. And you know that! It's just… you remember what you said yesterday? That we were not ready for all that and you want to tell me why you broke up and all this? I had to think about it and not with you in the room next door. I just needed a minute for me. And I thought you were asleep."

Grace looked up to him. "I wasn't really myself yesterday. I was confused and upset. I hadn't really plan to come over. It was very spontaneous. I wasn't prepared for this talk but maybe it was the right thing. We have to talk and were always tried to avoid it but we both know that it's necessary."

"I know that Grace. I **always** knew that. There was a moment when a talk was really really necessary and you know what, you didn't want to talk to me at that moment. You're just gone. Without a talk."

_Marks a battle still feel raw  
A million pieces of me on the floor_

He knew that it wasn't fair but he wanted to confront her, to push her in his point of view.

How he felt at that moment, when she gone without a explanation without a chance for him to stop her.

She always decides when it was right to have a talk, to come together, to break up. It was always her not him. Now it was his decision to listen to her or to go without an explanation without a chance for her to stop him.

_Loose your clothes and show your scars  
That's who you are_

**Please review. And here is a little preview for you. (:**

**Grace: "I do love you! You're all I ever wanted."**

**Rigsby: "You know what you just said?"**


End file.
